Narukochan
by YoshuD
Summary: Naruto got knocked into the Narutoverse's Jusenkyo. Uh, oh..... [DEAD NO REWRITE PLANNED]


Naruko-chan  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto or any character or concept from Ranma. 'Nuff said? Good.  
  
Now read on.  
  
Author's Notes: This takes place when Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, etc, are 16. I got some really  
  
good plans for this fic. ::laughs evilly:: On the other hand, it could be worse. I could be posting  
  
my "key to human insanity" fics. If you want to know what they are, say so in your reviews and I  
  
might post them.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
It was a typical day in the lives of Team 7. They were on their way to get a new mission.  
  
Kakashi had been not so fashionably late, as usual, and with a dumb excuse. Naruto and Sakura  
  
were practically foaming at the mouth for something to do, other than Kakashi's dumb training.  
  
"Ok, Tsunade-baba, what do we got today?" Naruto asked the Fifth Hokage with his  
  
usual lack of respect. "A C rank mission. All you have to do is go somewhere and protect the  
  
said place, Jusenkyo, the Cursed Springs." Naruto groaned. "Cursed Springs? Isn't there anything  
  
tougher?" Sakura jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. "Shut up, Naruto!" Tsunade chuckled.  
  
"You leave tomorrow. And by the way, Naruto, remember that I can kick your ass when you call  
  
me 'Tsunade-baba'"  
  
"Whatever you say..... OLD HAG!!!"  
  
__________________________________________  
  
  
  
The next day, Team 7 had collected their things, and departed, Naruto complaining all the  
  
way. "Kakashi-sensei, do we have to protect these dumb springs?" he asked. Kakashi sighed  
  
"Yes, Naruto. All the Chunnin teams take at least one turn guarding the springs for two weeks,  
  
and we haven't taken a turn yet." Naruto grumbled a bit, but shut up, thinking of the money he  
  
was earning with the mission. 'I wonder why he shut up so fast?' Kakashi wondered, but just  
  
shrugged, and pulled out one of his "Come Come Paradise" books, thinking 'Who cares?'  
  
_______________________________________  
  
  
  
About a day later  
  
  
  
Team 7 finally arrived at Jusenkyo, after about a day of travel. They relieved the chunnin  
  
team that had been there for two weeks (Hinata's team [1]), and started training. A week into the  
  
mission, all was well, and Naruto and Sasuke were sparring. "Come on, dobe, you can hit me  
  
harder than that." Sasuke taunted. "Trust me, you don't want me to. After all, you wouldn't want  
  
me to mess up that face, eh, winged prettyboy (2)?" Naruto shot back. This sort of taunting went  
  
on for quite a while as they sparred, until Sakura showed up. "Sasuke, we'll finish this later."  
  
And with that, Naruto went off to flirt with Sakura, who quickly got pissed. "Naruto, leave me  
  
alone!!" she growled, aura flaring. Most people would have backed off at that point, but not  
  
Naruto. He was flat out too stupid. Of course, Sakura got even more pissed, and slugged him in  
  
the jaw. He went flying backwards, and flew through a sign saying "Danger! Spring of Drowned  
  
Girl", and into said spring. Kakashi and the caretaker (whose name is Saotome Ranma), hearing  
  
the splash, came running from where they were discussing the village (he *is* from Konoha after  
  
all).  
  
"Kakashi-sensei, I'm so sorry!!" Sakura kept saying over and over. Ranma dove into the  
  
spring to get Naruto. Kakashi tried to calm Sakura down, wondering why she was acting like  
  
that. Naruto would probably be fine. It wasn't like he had a glass jaw... Oh yeah, Sakura knew  
  
that the springs transformed people. Ranma dragged Naruto out of the pool, soaking wet.  
  
Immediately, Kakashi noticed something... *different* about Naruto. He seemed smaller,  
  
almost... female... "he fell in the spring of the drowned girl, didn't he?" Ranma sighed. "Yes, and  
  
I can only hope that he didn't swallow any water." Just then, Naruto coughed, and a stream of  
  
water spurted from his/her mouth. Ranma facefaulted, muttering "So much for that hope." He  
  
stood up, with an immediate change in attitude. "Kakashi, go tell the Fifth what happened."  
  
"But..." "No buts, Kakashi. I'll take care of them." With a nod, Kakashi ran off. "Umm... is  
  
Naruto going to be ok?"Sakura asked, sounding nervous. "Yes and no." Ranma responded.  
  
"What do you mean?" The guide muttered a prayer for patience. "The basic idea is this. If you  
  
fall into, or are knocked into a spring here, you turn into what the spring turns things into. For  
  
example, Naruto fell into the 'Spring of the Drowned Girl'. This means that when hit with cold  
  
water, he would turn into a girl, and when hit with hot water as a girl, he would turn back."  
  
Sakura let out a gasp of understanding. "So if we pour hot water on Naruto, he'll turn back!" She  
  
turned to go run for some hot water, and Ranma grabbed her arm.  
  
"It's not that simple. If someone drinks or swallows the water, intentionally or otherwise,  
  
they will be stuck in that form forever." "Do you mean that Naruto is *stuck* as a girl forever?"  
  
Sakura said, disbelief in her voice. "Unfortunately, yes. There is a side effect, too. She will have  
  
forgotten most of her life. A sort of temporary amnesia, while her brain rewrites her memories.  
  
After all, it wouldn't be very good for a girl to remember her life from a male perspective. The  
  
only thing that won't be rewritten is her name. It'll be totally erased. You and your teammate  
  
must give her one, very soon. Especially if she wakes up before Kakashi gets here with the other  
  
team." "Ok" Sakura nodded, now looking determined. "Oh yes, one more thing" Ranma said  
  
"she will not remember anything about Jusenkyo. If she did, her mind would go into some sort of  
  
fatal error loop. I've seen it happen. It's not pretty." Sakura nodded, and turned to go find  
  
Sasuke, but stopped. "Ranma-san, how do you know about all this?" Ranma chuckled. "It's my  
  
job. Also, when I was your age, I fell in the same spring as Naruto. I was able to get it reversed,  
  
but I hadn't swallowed any of the water. Lucky for me, none of the springs affect me anymore."  
  
"Thank you, Ranma-san."  
  
______________________________  
  
  
  
Sakura let out a groan of frustration. Sasuke was absolutely no help in coming up with a  
  
new name for Naruto. He'd come up with dumb ideas like "Naruto Jr." and "Dobe-chan." Of  
  
course, Sakura's ideas hadn't been the best, but they'd been better than *his* (her ideas were  
  
ones like "Narue" and "Nodaka"). Then it hit her. "Sasuke-kun, how about we call her Naruko?"  
  
"Sakura, you know I could care less. This *is* Naruto we're talking about, right?" he said,  
  
sounding bored. "Don't be so sure about that, Sasuke-kun. Her memories have changed. Her  
  
whole personality might have changed!" She realized something. "Y' know, if her memories  
  
have changed, her feelings toward certain people might have changed too...." Sasuke groaned. "I  
  
know what you're thinking, and I really hope not."  
  
_____________________________  
  
  
  
The next day, Kakashi showed up with Gai's team in tow. "Dammit, Kakashi-perv," Gai  
  
was yelling. "What's going on?" Kakashi was visibly pissed. Only Gai could get under his skin  
  
like that. "Gai, shut the hell up. I'll tell you in a minute!" Lee spotted Sakura and ran over to her  
  
with a cry of "Sakura-san!" She started to get pissed, and her aura flared. "Now, now, Sakura"  
  
Kakashi said, sounding amused. "That's how this whole mess got started. Lee, for your safety, I  
  
suggest you back off." He did, rather grudgingly. "Kakashi, are you going to explain or not?" Gai  
  
asked. "Yes, and I want all of you there." he pointed at all the members of Gai's team in turn,  
  
then turned to start walking toward the cabin where Naruko was staying. He didn't get even one  
  
step forward. Naruko was standing on the porch of the cabin, rubbing her eyes sleepily.  
  
Everyone's jaws dropped, and the guy's noses started to trickle blood. She was beautiful. It  
  
didn't help that all she had on was the bottoms of Naruto's usual orange ensemble. "I know this  
  
might sound stupid, but..... do any of you know who I am?" she asked. Sakura snapped out of her  
  
semi-trance, and realizing that all the guys were almost comatose, turned Naruko 180 degrees  
  
and marched her back into the cabin. "It's all right, Naruko. I'm here to help."  
  
With Naruko out of sight, the guys came out of the mini-comas, and the lone girl outside stopped  
  
wishing she was a lesbian, and wiped her mouth. "Kakashi... Who was that?" Gai asked,  
  
dumbfounded. Kakashi sighed. "That.... was Naruto....." Gai's head whipped around. "You're  
  
kidding, right?" Kakashi sat down on the picnic table. "Unfortunately, no. Naruto fell in the  
  
spring of the drowned girl, and swallowed some of the water. Right now, she's in the temporary  
  
amnesia stage. No one consulted me, but I guess her new name is going to be Naruko." he  
  
mused, while everyone else sweatdropped at the obvious stupidity of that statement.  
  
______________________________  
  
  
  
A half hour later, team 7 had packed and left the springs, leaving Gai's team in control at  
  
Jusenkyo. As the walked, Naruko and Sakura talked, in hopes that some of Naruko's memories  
  
would return. No big ones did, but they did manage to get Naruko to remember where stuff was  
  
in Konoha, especially where the Ichiraku ramen shop was. When they stopped for lunch, Sakura  
  
and Kakashi discussed where Naruko would stay. "Sakura, I hope you don't mind Naruko staying  
  
at your place." "Of course not, but why my house?" she inquired. "For one thing, Sasuke would  
  
forgive Itachi, or commit seppuku before he'd let Naruto *or* Naruko into his house. For another  
  
thing, people would get weird ideas if she stayed with me" Sakura shrugged. "True. Everyone  
  
knows that you're almost as big of a pervert as the Ero-sennin." "You don't have to say it like  
  
that...." Sakura stifled a giggle. Kakashi looked as pathetic as a wet cat (3). "Sorry, Kakashi-  
  
sensei. Well, why wouldn't Naruko stay at her house?" "Well, with so many of her memories  
  
missing, she's very vulnerable right now. Some people might take advantage of that." Sakura  
  
nodded. "That makes sense. I don't think my mom will complain." That finished the subject for  
  
that time and place, and they shut up and finished their lunch.  
  
___________________________________  
  
  
  
As they reached Konoha, team 7 split up and went their different ways. Kakashi and  
  
Sasuke went to their separate apartments, and Naruko and Sakura to Sakura's house. "Naruko,  
  
that's my house. Come on!" They ran towards Sakura's house, and dashed inside, remembering  
  
to take their shoes off. "Mom, we're home!" Sakura shouted. "What do you mean *we*? And  
  
why are you back from Jusenkyo early?" Mrs. Haruno asked as she walked into the entryway,  
  
sharpening a kunai. "Mom, ix-nay on the usenkyo-jay! Anyway, meet Uzumaki Naruko. She's  
  
gotta stay with us for a while" Mrs. Haruno frowned. "May I ask why?" "That has to do with  
  
usenkyo-jay. Could we talk in the living room?" "Sure... I guess... "Mrs. Haruno said, sounding  
  
confused. "Naruko? Could you stay here?" asked Sakura. "Sure, Sakura." Mrs. Haruno walked  
  
into the living room, Sakura close behind. "Sakura, what the hell is going on?" "Well, Naruko is  
  
the reason I came home early. Two days ago, Uzumaki Naruto fell into the Spring of Drowned  
  
Girl at Jusenkyo, and swallowed some of the water. In essence, Uzumaki Naruko used to be  
  
Uzumaki Naruto." Mrs. Haruno blanched. "Are you saying that sweet girl is the bearer of the  
  
Kyuubi?!" "Yes, mom" "Well, if she swallowed some of the water, that means she remembers  
  
nothing, correct?" Sakura nodded. "You haven't forgotten. Good. Less to explain" "That's why  
  
you didn't want me to say anything about Jusenkyo. Terminal error loop, right?" Sakura nodded  
  
again. "Well, I *guess* she can stay here..." Sakura jumped up, trying to hold in a squeal.  
  
"Thanks mom! See you later" She dashed out of the room to tell Naruko, leaving Mrs. Haruno  
  
shaking her head and laughing. "She's definitely my daughter!"  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
  
  
A/N: Use the numbers to find the info!  
  
(1): Can anyone remind me what the number of Hinata's team is?  
  
(2): "Winged Prettyboy" is a Megatokyo refrence. See volume 1 of Megatokyo to find out. Hint:  
  
It's in the Shirt Guy Dom section  
  
(3): Has anyone *seen* what a wet cat looks like? It's PATHETIC!!! I can imagine Kakashi's  
  
hair drooping like that.... Heh.... 


End file.
